The Reckless Heroes of Our Fear (Keveridge)
by OptimusWooly
Summary: Sequel to Stargazer!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sequel to Stargazer Let me know what you think Enjoy Wooly xx  
Wooly xx**

**Laurence**

The Timids had been together for a few days now and they were sickeningly sweet. It was adorable at times but right now when all I wanted to do was curl up with Kier like they were wasn't really helping. I sighed and stood up announcing that I was tired and wanted to get some sleep before rehearsals tomorrow. The guys all wished me good night and Kier told me he would be in soon as well. I lay staring at the ceiling thinking. Not about anything in particular just thinking. I turned onto my side after a while and stared at the window. The rain rolling down it gently. I heard the door open and close. I lay still as I heard Kier shuffling around the room getting ready for bed. I heard his sharp intake of breath as the cold air hit his warm body as he unchanged. I felt the quilt lift and fall down as Kier climbed in. "Night Bevers" I heard him mumble. I knew it wouldn't be long till he fell asleep. "Night" I mumbled back. I was right less than 5 minutes later I could hear his light snores. I felt myself drifting off not long after that but was shocked awake when I felt something soft tickle the back of my neck. I realised that it was Kiers hair as he was subconsciously moving towards the warmth in the cold room. I turned and pulled him closer before falling asleep.

**Barrone**

I could tell something was up with Beveridge he was becoming withdrawn. I worried but knew it could just possibly be that he was tired the last few nights we had been up until the very early hours sorting everything out for the tour. I climbed into bed with Drew and under the covers our hands found each other and we came together I cradled him in my arms and sighed contentedly before closing my eyes.

**Luke**

All the guys had gone to bed and I was just sat here watching TV and cuddling wet panda. What can I say he's really quite soft and cuddly. I stretched out along the couch getting extra comfy before switching the channel to something more interesting and full of action. I found a film that fit my description and flicked it on. I was halfway through the movie and a tear slid down my face. I always hated it when Mufasa died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kier**

I was warm. Like really warm. I tried to move out from the covers but found I was stuck. I felt a warm breeze on my neck and realised that I was currently being held by Laurence. I wriggled trying to free myself but I had slept in the same bed as him since we were little, and he had always been a cuddler, and even though he was asleep he had a strong grip and I struggled to get free. I sighed giving up.

**Laurence**

I was awake I hadn't really slept. I could feel Kier moving about but was enjoying holding him so I pretended to be asleep. When he finally gave up I smiled slightly. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until Kier started to wiggle again. "Laurence, Laurence wake up please" I stayed 'asleep' that was until he started poking me…. in the face…. Singing Lady GaGa. My nose twitched in irritation and I sighed and rolled over releasing him. "How long have you known I was awake?"  
"A while, you've never been a great actor" he rolled off the bed. I heard the thud as he hit the floor. He hadn't realised how close he was to the edge. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed even harder as I saw him army crawl out of the room. After calming down I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

**Kier**

I tiptoed down the hallway and looked in at my victim. Good he had his eyes closed. I slipped forward carefully missing all the objects that would alert him to my approach. He looked so peaceful. Not for much longer I thought evilly. I jumped landing across his stomach. Laurence made an oomph noise and his eyes shot open. "Ouch" he squeaked. I laughed. "Wassup Bevers?" he looked down at me and glared. "I'm in pain and it appears to be because a wolfman is lying across my stomach." I tried to look innocent. He looked up and laughed this caused me to move up and down. I felt confused why was he laughing? He noticed my confusion and just pointed at my face. I rolled off him and looked in the mirror. I couldn't help it I laughed as well. My fringe was sticking up in all directions and I had obviously forgotten to take my makeup off as my eyeliner was smeared around my eyes, like a panda. "Bevers we match!" I heard a thudding on the wall and jumped then a muffled shout came through. "Guys it's half seven in the morning SHUT UP" woops I always forgot how Shane acted like he was on his man period when he was woken early. I looked at Laurence who obviously had the same expression as me and we both tried to laugh as silently as possible. It didn't work. "Do NOT make me come in there!"

;;

**Laurence**

I was now making breakfast for myself, Kier, a sleepy timid and a glaring timid. I made Shanes favourite breakfast of pancakes and as I handed the plate to him gave him an apologetic smile. He glared before looking down and smiling at it and digging in. Sometimes I wondered if he had the mentality of a 7 year old. "Hey why did Barrone get a smiley face on his pancake I want a smiley face!" Drew on the other hand I knew had the mentality of a 2 year old. I made up his and handed it to him. He grinned widely before announcing "It looks like me" I saw Barrone look up with a mouthful of pancake confusedly before swallowing. "How?" Drew pointed out how it looked as though it was derping. The other three of us in the kitchen simply shook our heads as he giggled evilly and muttering about killing the pancake. Already I could feel today was going to be weirder than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Laurence **

I had been right today would be weirder than normal. After I had cleared up the remnants of breakfast we had all bundled into the van to head down to our rehearsal space. The journey was pretty normal with us all singing along to the radio. But when we arrived it was a different matter. Drew had decided he wanted to play hide and seek and had disappeared into the building the moment the car had stopped. The thing was he didn't tell us he did so after about ten minutes of us unpacking Shane started panicking. Eventually after about 45 minutes of searching we found him, curled up asleep on the top shelf in a cupboard. Shane wouldn't let him out of his sight for more than 5 minutes the rest of rehearsal. We were all now sat around sweat drenched drinking cups of tea. I looked over at The Timids. Drew was perched on Shanes knee eating a cookie he'd found in Shanes bag. And then at Kier. He was lying with his tea balanced on his chest, his hair plastered to his face and his eyes closed. I sighed. Getting up I made my way through to the makeshift kitchen. Slowly cleaning the cup before placing it to dry. I stood there with my back to the doorway, leaning against the side. I was so preoccupied with thoughts I didn't hear Barrone approach me. "You all right Bevers?" I jumped. I looked at him and tried my hardest smile as best I could. "Yeah, perfect. Why?" Shane just looked at me and didn't say anything. He's the quiet one and because he's quiet he observes us more. "I'm fine Shane just a tad tired." He continued to stare at me before shaking his head "Whatever you say but I'm here if you want to talk" I nodded and followed him out to the van. And froze at what I saw.

**Barrone**

I stood just inside the room and stared at the chaos before me. Drew was sat on top of the van holding something, Luke was sat leaning against the side of it looking bored and Kier was trying to reach Drew, and failing. I turned to look at Laurence and he was just as confused as me. We walked over to Luke who before we could ask stated "Drew took Kiers phone to tweet fans cos his phone died." I shook my head and walked over to where Kier was hassling Drew for his phone. "Drew get down now, in fact how the hell did you get up there?" Drew smiled cheekily before pointing towards Luke "I tricked him I told him I'd accidently thrown my nerf gun up there" that was quite ingenious for Drew. I smiled evilly. "Well Drew I don't know how were gonna get you down" I saw his face fall and heard a snicker from my left. Kier was trying to hide his laughter. "Bu-but Shane I don't want to die up here he-help me Shane don't you love me!" I looked up at his tear filled eyes and felt my heart break. "Swing your legs round." He swung them round so they were hanging down the side of the van. "Laurence little help here" I called him over when I realised I still couldn't reach him.

**Drew **

I was finally off the top of the van and clinging to Shane. "Thank you Shane I always knew you loved me." I heard footsteps running towards me but took no notice until I felt a hard body hit mine and all three of us tumbled to the floor. "Wooly can I have my phone?" I wriggled trying to get away and move my hand holding the phone as far from Kier as I could "Neverrrrr!" in the struggle I completely forgot Shane was under us. "DREW GIVE GIM THE BLOODY PHONE!"

**Luke**

I turned to Laurence who was in the passenger seat of the van shaking his head at the mayhem outside "How come Bevers it seems that were the only normal ones in this band?" he turned with a look in his eye. "Luke is there anything normal about this band?" he had a point. We were all loaded up and I started the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kier**

Laurence was acting strange. And when I say strange, stranger than normal. He was becoming more withdrawn he would disappear for hours at a time and when he finally emerged from where ever he was hiding himself he would sit silently and stare at nothing. I was worried. We all were.

**Drew**

I was worried about Laurence he was so quiet, quieter than Shane. He appeared from wherever he'd gone today and I followed him through to the kitchen. "Laurence," he jumped "Can we talk? I'm worried" he looked so confused and nodded. We walked down to mine and Shane's room. I close the door and lean against it as he sits on the bed. "Laurence are you alright? You seem distant" he looked up at me sadness in his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine Drew just tired" now that I have a chance to look at him properly I notice large black circles around his eyes that make him look like his trademark panda but I know for certain these aren't purposeful. I can tell he's lying. "Laurence why haven't you been sleeping, I've known you too long for you to lie to me" he sighed before looking me straight in the eyes. "I would tell you Drew but right now I need to figure some things out." I nodded and left the room hearing him follow.

**Barrone**

Drew walked in and planted himself on my lap. Snuggling in."Wassup Wooly?" I asked him placing a kiss on the top of his head. "The sky" I laughed. "Apart from the blatantly obvious what's wrong?"  
"is it me or is Laurence acting strange? I asked him what was wrong and he just said he was tired and had things to work out" I furrowed my brow. This wasn't like him he usually came to Drew or Kier with any problem he had. I watched as for about the third time today he stuffed his arms in his jacket and walked out or the flat.

**Laurence **

I shuffled slowly down the road to the park. I followed the path to the small wooded area and found 'my' tree. It was tall and strong. Its branches were thick. I slowly climbed its limbs until I reached my favourite spot. I leaned against the trunk and stretched my legs along the thick branch. I pulled out my iPod and plugged my headphones in my ears. I sat staring into the distance and sang along quietly.

**Kier **

I had followed Laurence. I looked down at one point to check the time and when I looked back I just saw his long black coat disappear into the thicket. I stood in the shadows as I watched him climb a tree near the opposite side of the clearing we had entered. I had been here so many times and never found it. It was beautiful. I sat in the shadow watching as Laurence sat singing. I could tell he was from this distance as his lips were moving and he had his headphones in. I moved silently forward keeping to the darkness. I stood as close as I would allow myself. I heard his voice drift down. He was singing along to one of our song ironically."_The touch of winters chill has laid a claim, my breath appearing a haze" _Merchants of Decay. I watched as he closed his eyes and continued to sing. I sat down listening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drew **

Kier and Laurence had been missing for a while now. I smiled maybe Laurence was finally opening up. I wrapped my arms around Shanes waist suddenly feeling uplifted. "Hey Shane guess what" he looked at me "What?" I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I have a massive Barroner for you" I pulled back and looked at his face turning crimson his eyes wide like an owl. "Par-pardon?" he stuttered. I couldn't help it. I doubled over shaking with laughter.

**Barrone**

I stood shocked. What had Wooly said? "Par-pardon?" I heard a weird gasping noise and looked down Drew was clutching his stomach in hysterics. I suddenly realised that he was tricking me. I smiled widely before pulling my façade in. "Drew am I really that unattractive" I say in a small voice. He stops laughing and looks up at me. Broken guitar, broken guitar think about a broken guitar. I feel my eyes fill with tears and hear Drew's sharp intake of breath. "Barrone, please don't cry, I didn't mean it like that." He kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears. He pulled me in for a hug. I sniffled to try and hide my laugh. I leant down and whispered in his ear "I bet my Barroner is bigger than yours" before pulling away and running down the hallway laughing, leaving the little man looking like a statue.

**Drew **

What the hell just happened? I turn to see Shane disappear into a room. I give chase. Just as I run past the front door Kier enters. I falter to a halt and look at him as he closes the door. I thought he was with Laurence? I shake that thought off and go timid hunting.

**Kier **

I enter the flat and see Wooly running past before stopping and looking at me curiously before shaking his head and running off again. I don't think I even want to know. I was even more worried about Laurence. He just sat there. When he opened his eyes he would just stare into the distance as if lost in thought. I sighed and went through to our room. I looked at the clock. 21:30. I flopped down onto the bed putting my face into the pillow. I felt myself drifting off.

**Laurence **

I walked into the unusually silent flat. I pulled my jacket off and made my way through to the kitchen. It was only just gone ten. I was stood watching the kettle boil and didn't hear the light footfall behind me. "Hey Bevers, you alright?" I turned to see Shane looking at me hair sticking up in all directions. "Yeah I'm fine, but what's with your hair?" his hands shot up to pat it all back into place "Drew" was all he said by way of explanation. "Bevers this isn't about my hair or me, I know when you're lying we all do and you are. So tell me what's wrong?" this felt like déjà vu just with a different timid. I sighed before nodding. I finished making my coffee and pointed to the table. We sat down opposite each other. It's okay Laurence no matter what you will always be our best friend." I looked up and saw Drew now sat on Shanes lap. I nodded I knew that. I looked down again and stared into the swirling depths of my coffee gathering courage. "I Love Kier" I looked up at them, but a flash of colour made me look past him and now I wished I hadn't. There in the doorway stood Kier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Laurence**

I felt my face burn and the tears sting the back of my eyes. Oh God what have I done. Before I could register it I was stood and running from them. I swung the door open and left running to my safe haven.

**Kier**

I was stood frozen in the doorway. Had I heard him right? I felt Drew slip past me and realised I was still staring at Laurence's empty seat. When had he left? I looked around and felt the chill from the open door. I knew where he'd gone. I grabbed my jacket and saw his still hanging there. I grabbed it as well. I ran faster than I ever had. Soon my lungs were gasping for air and my legs were burning. I came to a screeching halt by the area I thought was right I was suddenly unsure of myself. What if I had gotten the wrong place? What if he wasn't here? I was about to push through when I heard footsteps I recognised approach. I turned and saw Drew stood there. "Kier, do you want me to go through?" I didn't know what I wanted anymore. He stepped forward and took Laurence's coat from me. I nodded in answer to his question I didn't want Laurence to hate me. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say to him I just ran. Drew disappeared into the thicket and I collapsed on the ground under a tree.

**Drew **

I was worried about both of them. So I had followed. I approached Kier where he was now stood panting and staring into the darkness of the trees. I'd been friends with these guys for so long I felt like I could read their thoughts. Right now Kier was worrying about whether or not he was in the right place, and if Laurence would actually be here if it was. "Kier, do you want me to go through?" from the look on his face I had answer enough. I carefully took the jacket he was clutching and went through to find Laurence. When I got into the wide open area and looked around I couldn't see Laurence anywhere. I sighed after a while and was about to turn back when I heard an almost silent sob. I walked forward and hear it again. I continued until it was louder and I was stood at the base of a tree. I looked up and in the darkness I could just make out Laurence sat huddles on one of the branches. "Laurence I'm coming up okay" I called up just loud enough for him to hear. I started the climb.

**Laurence **

I heard Drew's voice call out and him start to climb. But none of it mattered I had most likely lost my best friend all because I was stupid enough not to make sure he wasn't in the house before pouring my feelings out to The Timids. I buried my head further into my knees pulling them in closer with my arms which were wrapped around them. I felt something land across my shoulders and when I looked up Drew was sat straddling the same branch as me. I realised it was my jacket and when I realised how cold it was I shoved my arms through it. I smiled as best I could at him. "So, this is where you disappear to these days is it? I can see why, it's very calm and pretty." I nodded, wiped my eyes on my sleeve and looked out at the horizon sniffling. From here you could see for miles. "Laurence you do realise I would never have found you if it wasn't for Kier?" I looked at him confused. Kier? How would Kier have known where I was? "He followed you the other day and when you ran earlier he must have guessed this is where you would be." He followed me? Why would he do that? "If he came here why isn't he up here instead of you then?" It came out harshly I didn't mean for it to. "Sorry" I mumbled when he flinched. "Well he was but he just stood staring into the trees unable to decide what to do, and I kinda figured that you maybe wouldn't have wanted to see him right now." Drew could read me like a book sometimes. Like right now I wanted to see him but I knew if I did I would probably do something extremely stupid. I sighed. I had messed everything up now. "No you haven't" I looked back over at Drew. Did I say that out loud? Obviously I had. "You haven't messed anything up. If anything me and Shane have. We pressured you into telling us we didn't expect Kier to walk in as much as you did." He smiled at me "I'm not forgiving you cos I have nothing to forgive you for, it's as much my fault as yours you didn't pressure me I didn't have to tell you but I did." I reassured him. We'd been friends for so long we could read each other so well. I smiled at him. "Well I guess we had better be getting back" he nodded and we made our way back down to land.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kier**

I slowly made my way back to the flat. I opened the door and without thinking took off my jacket and made my way through to our room. Laurence loved me? Why I was nothing special. Was I? I lay face down on my side of the bed. I don't know how long I lay like this until I heard the front door open and close and Barrone's deep mumble to someone, I assume Laurence as I hear him say something back. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**Barrone**

I watched as Kier entered the flat in a daze and walked through to Keveridges room and closed the door. I sighed. What were we going to do with them? I sat in the living room watching the muted TV. A while later Drew and Laurence re-entered the flat. "Kiers In the bedroom by the way Laurence" I alerted him. "How did he seem?" I sighed again and pulled Drew close to me as we all sat down. "He looked… well the best way I could put it is confused". He nodded and Drew snuggled closer. I smiled down at him before placing a small kiss on his head. Laurence sighed and wandered through to the kitchen. I looked at Drew again who was now sleepily playing with my fingers. I felt so guilty me and Drew were sat here happily and he was pining after Kier.

**Laurence**

Why was he looking confused? I couldn't understand it. I leaned against the side. I could hear The Timids talking quietly to each other. I smiled wryly. I loved them but I was jealous, I wanted what they had. I sighed again. Why is everything so fucking complicated. I banged my head against the cupboard continuously until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "Laurence stop that we need you to have at least a few brain cells" I heard Drew say from behind me. I smiled "You're just jealous 'cos your head can't reach it" he pulled away and when I turned around he was stood pouting. "Aww Drew I'm sorry, you being short is adorable" he smiled at me.

**Drew**

I had heard Laurence banging in the kitchen and when I went to investigate he was stood banging his head against one of the cupboards. I was trying to cheer him up. I know how it feels to love someone and not know how they felt back. We were now joking about my height. I pulled away and pouted. "Aww Drew I'm sorry, you being short is adorable" I smiled. It didn't last long before I looked at his eyes and noticed the dark circles. "Laurence have you been sleeping?" he looked away before replying "Yes but not well, it's kinda hard to with Kier not 6inches away from me" I nodded I remember the first few weeks of me realising I liked Shane. Awkward. Speaking of Shane I felt him hug me from behind. "I'm going to bed. Night love you." He kissed my cheek. I blushed. "Love you too, see you in a while" he padded off. I looked at Laurence he looked lost. I walked over and hugged him. "Don't worry Laurence I'm sure everything will be alright in the end" he hugged back. "Whatever you say Wooly, now go on to bed its way past your bedtime!" I smiled at him. He was trying "Night"

**Laurence**

I smiled after Wooly, he really does try. I made myself a cup of tea and got into my pyjamas whilst I waited for the kettle to boil and then wandered into the living room. Switching off the TV I sat down and pulled out my laptop from under a pile of what looked like Kier's dirty laundry. I opened twitter. Time to answer some fans I think. Most of them were asking if we were gonna be able to meet them after gigs. I told them all we had set aside time for them all to talk, sign and get picture. I felt myself turning back to normal as I answered questions and replied to people. I smiled some fans were working on a book for us. They were worried they would mentally scar us (that would take a lot) although from the name I was already intrigued; 50 Shades of FVK? It can't be that bad, right?

**Kier**

I had woken about an hour ago when The Timids had gone to bed. I had just lain there staring at the ceiling. I could hear quiet laughing from the living room. Curious, I slowly and silently (well as silently as I could (I'm not a freaking ninja (although imagine if I was))) I smiled to myself at the tangent my thoughts were going off at. I stopped just round the corner from the living room and peered round. Laurence was sat cross-legged in his pyjamas with his laptop on his lap. He looked almost normal again. I smiled. I made my way across the mess (we should probably tidy this up before we leave for tour) and stood behind him. I watched the muscles in his body tense. "Laurence, can I join you?" I asked quietly. I don't know why I did but I felt if I asked him in a normal voice he would get scared and run. He slowly nodded. I walked around the couch and joined him sitting awkwardly next to him. I watched him as he slowly closed the lid of his laptop and put it down. He then turned to look at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Laurence **

We were both sat sideways on the couch. I was sat staring at my hands which were knotting themselves and unknotting themselves over and over in my lap. One of Kiers hand rested on top of mine and I froze. I slowly lifted my head to meet his eyes. They were soft and caring, like always. He smiled and I tried my best to do what I hoped was a smile back.

**Kier**

I don't think I'd ever seen Laurence this nervous before. Not even before our first ever proper gig. He was smiling shyly at me. It was kinda cute. Wait what? Did I just think Laurence was cute, I mean I know when he giggled it was adorable and I loved it when he was smiling with fans after gigs. I looked more closely at him. His eyes were rimmed in black, and I don't think it was because he'd forgotten to take off his panda makeup, he looked paler and his hair was messier than normal. How had I missed this? "Laurence what you said earlier, I need to know, did you mean it?" I tightened my grip on his fingers as his eyes slid down to his lap again urging him to look back at me. When he finally did I saw tears. Without thinking I wiped them away. He nodded. "How long?" I asked softly. "About 3 months, I knew I kinda liked you about 6 months ago but I've only known I loved you for 3" he said quietly trailing off at the end. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shuffled forward. "I didn't say anything because I was scared, I was scared I would lose my best friend, scared it would become too awkward and scared it would hurt the band" I shook my head "Laurence I've been so worried and I find out its cos you love me, I was worried it would be something worse like you'd accidently hurt someone or you'd killed a rabbit. And you could never lose me I stand out to much and the band you know we would support you I mean look at The Timids" he looked back at me and smiled tears were clinging to his eyelashes. His eyes were amazing I could see now why the fans loved them.

**Laurence **

Kier was sat staring into my eyes, one hand holding one of mine the other resting on my cheek. I felt myself blush. He was staring so intently. His eyes were so pretty I had always loved them. Suddenly we were leaning forward. I looked into his eyes and saw no hesitation. We were inches apart now. I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips touched. It felt like a current of electricity shot through me. Could he feel this too?

**Kier**

I was kissing my best friend. I mean I know we had our little onstage Keveridge moments but we'd never kissed. He was still looking into my eyes. The jolt of electricity had made me feel so alert. From the way Laurence was blushing I was certain he felt it to. I slowly closed my eyes and pulled away. When I opened them again Laurence was staring at me but through me. His eyes glazed over. He was still holding my hand. I suddenly felt shy. I looked down at our intertwined fingers.

**Laurence**

He had kissed me. I had kissed him. I kissed the one and only Kier Dorran Kemp. I was sat staring at nothing. My mind was completely blank. I could think of nothing but that kiss. I felt my eyebrows pull down into a frown. Why did he kiss me back? I looked at him and realised he was looking down at our hands. I looked down and realised they were still perfectly fitted together. "Kier," he looked up a light blush dusting his cheekbones. "Why did you kiss me?" his eyes betrayed him in his confusion "I-I really don't know, it just felt right" his face became darker. I lifted my free hand and brushed his fringe out of his face before leaning in and kissing him again.

**Drew**

OMBarrone I had to tell Shane what I'd just seen. As quietly as a ninja I ran back to our room. Once there I pounced on the lump lying near the middle of the bed. Before any noise could come out of him I covered his mouth with one hand whilst motioning with the other to be quiet. His eyes were wide and he slowly nodded. "Drew, what the hell are you doing?" he whispered at me. The excitement was obvious on my face. "Kier. Laurence. Kiss!"I grinned at him. His eyes which were sleepy became alert and he sat up throwing me since I was straddling his waist fly off the bed landing with a thud at the base of the bed. "Are you serious?" I nodded climbing back onto the bed ans cuddling into Shane as we settled back down. "You should get thirsty more often" I giggled before falling asleep next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Laurence**

I woke up with Kiers head on my chest. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 2am. I smiled and softly kissed his forehead. He stirred before looking up and smiling sleepily at me. "What's the time?" he whispered whilst burrowing into my chest. "Just gone 2." I pulled him closer. I loved holding him. "Shall we go to bed?" I whispered kissing his head again. He nodded. I stood up and carried him bridle style through to the bedroom.

**Barrone**

I watched from the dark doorway of the kitchen with a glass of water in my hand as Laurence delicately picked up Kier and went to bed. When I had walked through to the kitchen a little while earlier they had been so cute curled up with Laurence protectively holding him against his chest. I had heard them talking in quiet whispers and had looked round the corner to see Laurence kissing Kier. I could feel the fangirl in me silently dying from feels. They were so adorable!

**Kier **

As he placed me gently onto the bed I looked up at his face. The moonlight was hitting it just right making him look even more beautiful than ever. He got in next to me and pulled me against his chest again. I turned and moved up lightly kissing his lips "Night Lau I love you." I felt his arms stiffen "W-what?" I pulled away and sat up turning and looking at him. He at this point was also sat up looking at me worried and frightened. I straddled his legs and held his face gently between mine. "I, Kier Dorran Kemp, love you, Laurence Christopher Beveridge. You are the most important person to me in the world, I have always seen you as my best friend and I have always loved you but I realised tonight I love you differently to the way I love The Timids and Pilnahn. I love you with my whole heart it hurts!" he sat the entire time during my little speech staring deep into my eyes. I watched as they filled with tears.

**Laurence**

I could feel the tears threatening to overflow from my eyes. "I love you too Kier, I always have and always will." And with that I pulled him forward and kissed him.

**Drew **

Barrone had returned ad immediately woke me from my slumber telling me that Keveridge were up and heading through to the bedroom. We had quietly tiptoed down the hall and were sat watching through the crack in the door. After what we had witnessed I'd have bet my bass that both mine and Barrone's ovaries (if we had any) would have exploded. I looked at him to see tears flowing down his face. I pulled him into a hug and back to bed. Once there he looked at me, eyes shining "I-I'm soo happy!" he whisper sobbed to me. I giggled and nodded. This was the best night ever. I pulled the duvet around us and snuggled back down to sleep.

**AN: yay second full fan fic finished sorry it's not as long as Stargazer though!**


End file.
